2007 - (08/27/2007) Chocobo Circuit
2007 - (08/27/2007) The Version Update has come! << 2007 - (08/27/2007) The Version Update has come! :2006 - (08/22/2006) Update Details Related Information>> :2007 - (03/29/2007) Chocobo Racing is HERE! Related Information>> Facilities For the convenience of its patrons, the Chocobo Circuit provides the following services: *Chocobo Circuit Entry The Chocobo Circuit can be entered from any of five entrances, each labeled “Gate: Chocobo Circuit.” These are located near the chocobo stables in San d’Oria, Bastok, and Windurst, as well as two recently constructed gates in Port Jeuno and Aht Urhgan Whitegate. At present, there is no admission fee and entry is open to all. : : *General Information In addition to detailed explanations of all the racetrack facilities, the assistants at the General Information Center can provide players with a wealth of advice on Adventurer Races and chocobetting. They are also more than happy to give updates on each racing team’s point tally and the current standings. : *Promenade Here players can sign their birds up for entry in Adventurer Races, as well as visit item shops to purchase any of a plethora of race-related goods. Promenade assistants are always on hand in groups of four and impossible to miss in their brightly colored uniforms and bright red berets. They are ready and willing to help players with the procedures necessary to register their birds as “racing chocobos,” signup for a race, or transfer racing teams, among other things. *Chocobet Center The two primary functions of the chocobet center are to issue and cash out chocobet tickets. The clerks, also appearing in fours and colored suits, are distinguishable by their green berets. The chocobet centers can be found near the grandstand entrances. *Grandstand Possession of a “Chocobo Circuit grandstand pass” or a small admission fee of 50 gil will grant players entry to the grandstand. Here patrons can enjoy a front-row view of all the action. They can even visit the paddock to get a closer look at the race participants, and keep an eye on the ever-changing toteboard at the nearby information counter. *Guides Guides are stationed around the Chocobo Circuit to assist players in reaching any of the racetrack facilities. This service is provided at no cost. The guides all wear red berets, and can be found at conveniently located throughout the premises. Races Races held at the Chocobo Circuit will follow virtually the same system as “Official Races” and “Private Races” currently held in the three nations. Adventurer Races do stand apart, however, in that players will be racing in direct competition with one another. In addition, and also unique to the Chocobo Circuit, triumphs on the track can net handsome profits and victory points! *Race Schedule The Chocobo Circuit hosts four consecutive races. At relevant racetrack facilities, there are four assistants to aid players, one for each of the four races. The race for which an assistant is responsible is determined by the color of their uniform. *Victory Points Players who place in the top three of any Adventurer Race will be awarded “Victory Points” for their achievement. There are two types of these points, both of which are awarded simultaneously. Players receive “Solo Victory Points,” while their team of affiliation receives “Team Victory Points.” :*- Solo Victory Points ::Amassing Solo Victory Points will permit a player to access more challenging races. ::Races are organized into a hierarchy of “grades,” with a greater number of victory points required to unlock higher-grade races. ::Four grades exist in all, ranging from C1 to C4. The lower the number the more difficult the race--and, consequently, the greater the stakes. :: : :*- Team Victory Points ::All racing teams obtain Team Victory Points from their members’ wins, which are then tallied once per week in the same manner as Conquest Points to determine standings. ::Teams may be subject to the following benefits and restrictions based on their weekly rank: :::・Perk #1: More goods and services available for chocobuck purchase. :::・Perk #2: Higher-quality saddles available for Adventurer Races. :::・Restriction: Less positions available in races compared to other teams. ::: Racing The signup procedure for Adventurer Races is detailed below. *Race Preparations The below preparations must be completed before signing up for a race. These procedures may be carried out either at the Chocobo Circuit promenade or the chocobo stables in any of the three nations. :1. Join a racing team (required) :2. Complete racing chocobo registration (required) :3. Ready race items (optional) :4. Give the jockey orders (optional) *Signing Up to Race Completing the first steps listed above will enable a player to sign up for a race. The signup procedure is detailed below. :*1. Pay the racing fees ::In order to enter a racing chocobo in an Adventurer Race, players are required to pay a racing fee. This fee will be requested upon signup. :*2. Select a saddle and lane ::Players are able to select the saddle and lane of their choice for races in which their chocobo participates. ::There is a variety of saddles, each with its own benefits and effects. The types available to a player depend upon the current rank of his or her racing team. :::"Saddles" ::::The saddles available are determined by a team’s place in the standings. ::::・Wooden saddles: Standard models that improve endurance. ::::・Metal saddles: Improve strength while hampering endurance. ::::・Cloth saddles: Improve performance through a chocobo’s discernment. ::::・Leather saddles: improve performance through a chocobo’s receptivity :::: ::The racetrack is comprised of eight lanes, numbered from 1 to 8. All lanes are identical in every respect, and none has any advantage over the other. :*3. Race Completion Certificates ::Upon successfully signing up to participate in a race, a player will be given a “race completion certificate.” ::Without this certificate, players cannot obtain purses and their victories will not be recorded. Please take the utmost care not to lose or discard them. :::1. Race grade and title :::2. Race ID ::: ::: :*4. Watching from the Grandstand ::After signing up to race, players will also receive a “Chocobo Circuit grandstand pass,” at no charge. ::This pass grants free admission to the grandstand, where the player can watch their bird fly by, so to speak. :: :: :: ::: ::: ::: *Collecting a Purse Placing in the top three in a race entitles the player to a purse consisting of chocobucks, victory points, and gil. Purses can be collected by trading a winning race completion certificate to the proper assistant in the promenade’s signup area. : Chocobets Simply put, chocobetting is a form of entertainment that allows players to place a gil wager on two chocobos of their choice in any Adventurer Race. *How Chocobets Work Ambitious players wishing to place a bet need only purchase a chocobet ticket from any chocobet center at the fixed rate of 100 gil per quill. A single ticket may contain a maximum of 999 quills. All bets are quinella bets, meaning that the player chooses the birds he or she believes will finish in the top two. The order in which the two chocobos finish is irrelevant. : :1.Chocobo pairing :2.Number of quills :3.Race grade and title :4.Race ID *The Odds Odds are a numerical value representing the amount of gil a player will receive per quill on a winning bet, and may be different for any chocobo pairing. The odds for a chocobo pair will go down as the number of bets on them increases. On the other hand, a coupling with fewer bets riding on it will have comparatively higher odds. The actual value of a winning bet is calculated based on the number of quills on the ticket and the odds for that chocobo pairing. In the unlucky event that a player’s picks do not win, the chocobet ticket will be worth 0 gil, regardless of any odds. : *Cashing Out After a race, lucky players can collect their winnings by trading their chocobet ticket to any chocobet center clerk. : : Other *"No Contest" Races In the event of a missed race(s) due to server outage, the race(s) will be declared a “No Contest.” All racing fees and placed chocobets will be refunded in full. :- Racing Fee Refunds ::Players can have their racing fees refunded simply by trading their race completion certificate to the proper assistant. ::Refunds will be conducted by assistants on the promenade. :- Chocobet Refunds ::Regardless of the chocobos selected or the odds, chocobet tickets will be refunded at a flat rate of 100 gil per quill. ::Refunds can be received at any chocobet center. *Warning Players should always bear in mind that although chocobetting presents an opportunity to strike it rich quick, it also carries the risk of wiping out your entire bankroll! Under no circumstances will the loss of gil as a result of gambling be reimbursed. For this reason we ask that players enjoy the new chocobet system only after careful consideration, and please act responsibly. }}